Luck of the Irish
by AdelaideMalfoy
Summary: Nothing to do with Seamus. F - D.M/H.G Hermione gets a bit of a love for her Irish best friends twin brother... Confusing? R R


**UNWANTED ILLUSIONS OF THE MIND**

_Standing eye to eye the argument continued. "Love is nothing but the illusion of the mind Malfoy!" Hermione Granger argued. Her eyes wide in terror as he edged closer. "What are you doing! Get off me!" Hermione protested as he grabbed her wrists delicately. She struggled against his hold._

"_Shh! Granger the more you struggle the more I'll restrict you." He whispered in her ear huskily. _

If you're wondering how I, Hermione Jean Granger, got myself into this predicament with none other then the Slytherin Prince, otherwise known as the bouncing Ferret, or Draco Malfoy, Then you've come to the right place here's the facts.

-I've come back to school for my eighth year at Hogwarts.

-I'm head girl and the head boy is the above Slytherin sex god.

-Nothing in my life is straightforward...

-I have recently made friends with a witch from Ireland with the hottest brother I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

-It's all their fault.

Here's my story from the start.

It started with an email.

_Hey Hermione!_

_It's your favourite Irish person! Just kidding that's Sean. Anyway we're bored and our parents said we could have a friend around for the rest of the Holiday's convenient right? Considering Me and Jason are transferring to Hogwarts this year we were wondering if you wanted to come stay with us in Ireland bring your school stuff with you and all that jazz. So what do you say? Respond ASAP!_

_Brodie._

_P.S Bring pictures of all our year at Hogwarts I need names!_

So naturally Hermione responded. She called down to heer mother to ask permission to travel alone, she said Hermione might as well.

_BRODIE!_

_How are you? I haven't spoke to you since yesterday! ;) Mum said it's fine if I want to come to Ireland but when? Also does your house have a floo network? If so email me your address! I can't wait to see you and I'll choose to ignore that sarcastic comment about favourite Irish people we all know that's Seamus Finnegan XD Only joking he's nice but not my type._

_Mione. X_

She sent the email and wondered into the living room to grab her iPod and it's docking station. She went back upstairs and put on her favourite song, Weightless by All Time Low. She sung along with Alex Gaskarth and danced as she packed her trunks.

"But I'm stuck in this fucking rut

Waiting on a second hand pick me up

And I'm over getting older

If I could just find the time

Then I would never let another day go by

I'm over getting old!"

At that moment an email had pinged through and she walked, or rather danced, over to her laptop and flicked up her email account.

_I'm fine Mione! Of course we have the Floo network, my address is on my facebook page go look at it. Come to mine at 11pm tonight or earlier! PLEASE! My brother's hot and you know it! You want him baaad! :P_

_Brodie. X_

Hermione trudged onto Brodie's facebook page before taking note of her address and typing a quick thank you and alerting her that she'd be there on time. She checked the clock in the right hand corner and saw that it was 9 o' clock already. She threw on a mahogany jumper which slid down one shoulder, put on a pair of black jeans and scragged her hair back into a plait.

"MUUUM!" Hermione called from up the stairs. "I'm going to Brodie's in a sec!" she continued whilst grabbing a scrapbook from the shelf, which she knew had everyone who was- and had been in her year, in it. Shr stuffed the book under her arm and ran down the stairs levitating her two trunks with her. She stepped up to the fireplace and took some of the floo powder out of the pot. She threw it into the fire and said Brodie's address clearly.

"HERMIONE!" She was encased in Brodie's arms.

"Hey Brodie!" Hermione hugged her back tightly. Brodie's brother Sean was standing behind her with Hermione's bags in his hands. He winked at her before running up the stairs. The scrapbook Hermione had brought with her had fallen to the floor and a few of the pictures had fallen out.

"Oooh! Who's this! He's tasty as hell!" Brodie grinned. Hermione looked at the picture in her hand.  
>"Draco Malfoy." She spat dryly. "Hopefully he wont be back this year." Brodie stared at the picture longingly. Hermione grinned. "If you go for him you'll have the competition of the female population of Hogwarts." Hands wrapped around Hermione's back.<p>

"Not talking about me are you Herms?" Sean grinned.

"Sean! Don't call me Herms!" She stuck her tongue out and tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Lighten up Mione I'm just kidding!" He kissed her cheek and apparated to the sofa.

"Seriously? Was that too far to walk?" Brodie asked. Hermione laughed and Brodie grinned holding the photo out for her brother. "Actually Sean we were talking about him! He's a prick though so don't worry Mione is still all yours." Hermione blushed and snatched the photo off Brodie stuffing it into the scrapbook and setting both down on top of the fireplace.  
>"BRODIE ROPER! LANGUAGE!" Her mother called from the kitchen. All three had giggled nervously and Sean blushed. His blue hair flopped into his eyes. It was naturally blonde but he thought blue was 'cooler'.<p>

"Very funny Brodie! Me and Sean are just friends!" Hermione shifted my weight onto an empty cabinet.

"Come sit down Mione!" Brodie budged over on the sofa and Hermione squeezed in between Brodie and her brother. She leant back into the sofa cushions and sighed.

"I missed you guys." Hermione smiled.

"I missed you too Hermione." Sean whispered quietly so Brodie wouldn't hear. Hermione shuffled quietly and subtly so Brodie wouldn't notice. She closed my eyes and Sean sighed. He stroked her hair and she smiled.

"Guys! GET A ROOM!" Brodie ran out of the room with her life to spare but only just.  
>"WE HAVE ONE THERE WAS AN ANNOYING BRAT IN THE CORNER BUT I SQUISHED HER!" Sean called after his retreating sister.<p>

"KEEP DREAMING HERMIONE'S ALL MINE!" Brodie laughed running into the garden to hide from them. She hid in the garden shed.

"Hermione" Sean broke the silence that had befallen in the living room. "I- I like you, as more then a friend... Um yeah..." He trailed off shyly, Hermione had never seen him look so embarrasse she was touched.

"Prove it." She dared him quietly. He pulled her head towards his, her heart sped up and he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"SEAN ROPER AND HERMIONE GRANGER! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT!" Mrs Roper had decided at that time to enter the room. Her face was bright red. Brodie ran in behind her and saw thier heads close together but turned to face the door.

"Oh Jesus! I was joking guys! Did you seriously just snog?" Brodie giggled. Three owls knocked on the window, Sean broke his gaze from Hermione face as he went to let them in. The owls went to the three Hogwarts students and each untied their letter from the owls legs.

_Ms. Granger,_

_In this envelope is your list for school supplies but firstly, I would like to congratulate you on making head girl this year I know you will make the school proud. This year is a step forward in inter-house unity, I know you will take your duties seriously._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry)_

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione's eyes went wide reading the words over and over.

"Hermione? What's up?" Sean walked over and snatched the letter out of her hand. "She got head girl!" He announced. Brodie squealed and hugged her friend merrily.

"Yes! Yes! Congratulations! But first, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU TWO DOING!" Mrs. Roper interrupted.

"What did it look like!" Sean stropped. "Seriously! Just butt out of my business!" He stormed out of the room and his bedroom door was heard slamming.

"Temper!" Brodie called after him. "Did you really snog him?"


End file.
